New Ending
by Echoing Dreams
Summary: This is how i think Blue Noon should have ended. I don't own The Midnighters.


Beth stood in the circle of stones that let her stay awake during the midnight hour as the hour slowly approached.

Around her stood the four midnighters, Dess, Rex Melissa and Jonathan. None of them had questioned her when she'd said she wanted to see her sister, and they had brought her back here willingly.

Beth knew they where planning on leaving, and soon, but she had something she wanted to do first.

Ever sense that night when she's seen Jess out here at midnight, stuck in the midnight hour and un able to live during the other 24 hours of the day, Beth had thrown herself into research.

She'd asked Rex to let her see some of his books, and she'd visited the library.

One thing she knew was that Jessica was not meant to live an hour a day where only four people could live with her.

Beth wanted her sister to be back to normal. Because here Jessica was normal.

It was Beth who was the weird one. Beth had never adapted to life here in this little town.

Jessica had. Jessica had made friends, good friends, had fit in at school and had even found a boyfriend she was destined to be with forever.

But Beth just couldn't fit in here in this little town. She had made only one friend, and she hadn't even officially un packed all her things.

Beth knew what she had to do, and as she stood in that circle of stones and the midnight hour washed over her, Beth was positive about her destiny.

It happened so suddenly.

One moment everything was normal, and the next minute Jessica was standing before her and everything in the world was tinted blue.

"Hey Beth." Jessica said easily.

"Hi Jess." Beth whispered back.

Jess's eyes narrowed and she looked her little sister over carefully. "What's wrong Beth?" she asked.

"Nothing, I. . .I just wanted to see you." Beth replied in a whisper.

Jessica relaxed and smiled. "I've been wanting to see you too. I've missed you." Jessica said, smiling warmly at her little sister.

Beth knew she had to do it quick, that she wanted it to be over soon, so she held out her hand towards her sister.

Still smiling Jessica reached out with her good hand and took her little sisters.

With their hands clasped together Beth closed her eyes and before anyone could stop her, she whispered a saying she'd learned from a library book.

Keeping her eyes closed Beth hoped with all her heart that it would work.

It did.

It felt like electricity was running through her, but it didn't hurt. It felt good almost, and Beth welcomed it.

When the feeling ended Beth dropped her sisters hand and stepped back.

She felt different, very different. And she knew why. She was part of the midnight hour now.

"Beth! What have you done?" Rex yelled, stepping forward.

"It's a spell of some sort. I learned it in a book from the library." Beth said, lifting her eyes to stare right at the five midnighters.

"What have you done Beth?" Dess asked calmly.

"I gave Jess my life force or something. I've switched places with her. Now she can live all 25 hours of the day, and I'll live the 1 hour a day." Beth replied.

For a moment there was a stunned silence from the five of them, and then Jessica stepped towards her sister

"Beth take it back! I'm fine living in the midnight hour! Your younger, you've got more life to live then me! Take it back Beth! Do it now!" Jess yelled at her sister as tears ran down her face.

"No Jess. I'm not taking it back. You fit better in this town then me and you know it. You've fit in from the beginning, but I've always been an outsider. Besides, I'll be able to live an amazing life like this. I'll travel with you when you leave, and when I find a place I can exist I'll stay there until you find another place. I'll explore and learn and I'll live much longer then any of you. I'll be able to watch the world grow and expand. And who knows, maybe one day you'll find a way for all of us to be able to live normally. But for know this is what I want, to live in the midnight hour only." Beth told them in such a strong voice it broke Jessica's heart, because she knew it was true. Jessica knew that she had fit in much more then her sister, that she'd managed make a new life here, while Beth had left her life behind in their old home.

"Oh Beth." Jessica whispered as the tears continued to flow down her cheeks. She began to sob, and with a look of shock, joy and excitement Jonathan stepped forward and put his arms around Jess.

Jessica turned and buried her face in his shirt, sobbing wildly.

"Jess please, calm down. You haven't lost me. You'll still see me every night." Beth tried to calm her sister.

It took a while, but in the end she did calm down when all of her friends pitched in to help.

Only Jonathan seemed completely calm out off all of them. While Beth watched the four people calm her sister Jonathan caught her eye over Jess's head and mouthed the words "Thank you."

Beth just smiled at him, and then she looked up at the sky.

"Midnight is almost over. Jess you have to go home and see mom and dad. They'll be suspicious that you came back and I disappeared on the same night, but they'll be happy to have you home. Just make sure they know I love them." Beth said.

Jessica turned to her sister and then ran to hug her close. "I love you Beth. And thank you." she whispered.

Beth smiled and held her sister close. "Your welcome Jess, and I love you too." she replied, and with that she gave her sister a last tight hug.

Midnight was over.

Beth was gone, and Jessica was left standing in the real world in the normal 24 hours like she hadn't in days.

For a long time there was complete silence, and then her friends erupted into cheers.

She was hugged by everyone, even Melissa.

And Jonathan was there, and he hugged her tightest off all, the look on his face was pure joy, and Jessica couldn't help feeling excited and happy.

Because she was back.

She was living in the daylight hours, with her three best friends and her boyfriend who all meant the world to her.

Jessica Day was back.


End file.
